To Grow a Flower
by Nireh
Summary: In the years since the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione has never been able to forget about the one thing she left unsaid to the one person she can never say it to. HermionexFred (Begins in present, and then flashes back to the years at Hogwarts.)
1. Prologue

**AN: **_Ahhh, it's been a while. Well without dragging on anything for to long, here is the beginnings of my next story. I hope you enjoy, reviews are always welcome, and most importantly, all characters and rights belong to J.K. Rowling!_

* * *

><p>A PROLOGUE<p>

Her cold hands gripped the warm cup of tea drawing her into a trance-like calm. The sounds of nearby customers and shoppers walking past the front of the shop didn't distract Hermione from her thoughts. It was her lunch break, and although many employees of the Ministry preferred to stay below the surface, Hermione enjoyed being around Muggles. It reminded her of the life she had before Hogwarts in a comforting, nostalgic manner. Ron normally met her for lunch, but today neither of them particularly felt like conversing. It was an unusually cold and grey day for June, and the darkness reminded Hermione of the reason she was so upset in the first place. Tears began to sting at the corner of her eyes and she quickly glanced down at her cup. The reflection in her tea confused her; a big wave of ginger hair combined with a chuckle she only knew too well took her breath away. Her heart studded to a stop, and picked up raggedly as she scanned the teashop for the one person she knew would never walk through that door. She began to collect her things, but the jingle of the shop caused her to turn her head in the direction of the door. A ginger headed man walked with a bandage over his left ear. He made straight for Hermione's table. The waitress promptly came by to take his order and left. George leaned back slightly in his chair.

"Hello, George. How's everything going back at the shop today?"

"Can't complain. Most kids are still in school, so we've only been doing mail orders lately, but school's almost over, and we'll pick up during the summer."

A heavy silence filled the space between them. George leaned forward to say something, but the waitress returned with his beverage. He mumbled a quick thank you, and turned his attention back to Hermione. Over the years, he had begun to notice a pattern on this particular day. He decided that it was finally time to say something.

"Hermione, you can't go on doing this."

Hermione glanced up at George, his face full of sympathy and compassion - and pity.

"Oh, don't pity me George. I'm perfectly fine. It's just a - sombre day. I just can't help but think of - well, everything that happened. I know it's been ages, but sometimes it just feels like it was yesterday."

George nodded sipping slowly on the warm drink. The heaviness dissipated, and they relaxed into a comfortable silence.

"You know," George started. "It used to make me so mad. I couldn't understand why it was that neither one of you would just come out and say it. It wasn't like the feelings weren't mutual-"

"George. Please." Hermione said, her voice cracking from the obvious pain he was causing her.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I don't mean to upset you. I meant it to comfort you. So that you would know that he loved you, too."

A few tears slid down her cheeks.

"I didn't understand it, why you would decide to stay with Ron, when all he would do is remind you of that pain."

Hermione looked up and smiled at George.

"I care about Ron. I always have. It's just- it was just...different with him. It was so exciting and wonderful even if neither of us opened up and admitted it. I hope you don't feel that I settled on Ron, either. That would just make me feel abominable."

"No, I don't think that."

"I'm sorry our conversation has been so dreary. I didn't mean to come in and make you more upset. " George whispered. The shop had gotten much quieter, and the only sound was the sound of cutlery scraping on small plates.

"Oh, it's fine George. Besides, I 'spose you're right. I need to go ahead and move on. I've got beautiful children with a man who loves me and whom I love..."

"It's never easy, Hermione, but you can do it. I'm sure." His looked intimated that he had experience with his statement. Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Well, I'd better get back to the shop. Angelina probably needs a break from all the packaging," George stated knowing that she was probably already done. Hermione looked up at George knowing why he was leaving so abruptly.

"I'm so sorry, George. I know this isn't easy for you either. It's so selfish of me to sit here and wallow in my pain, and fail to acknowledge that pain that you must feel yourself." Hermione had said this a little louder than she had intended, and her voice rang in the almost silent shop. The cashier and the waitress glanced in their direction, and Hermione's cheeks turned bright pink. She placed some money on the table, and grabbed George's elbow dragging him out of the shop.

END PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter One

**AN: **_Hello again! Hope you enjoyed the prologue. This is chapter is going to take it back a bit. Enjoy, and please review! All rights and characters belong to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p>START CHAPTER ONE<p>

The bright emerald ink was still shiny as if it had just been written. The parchment envelope shook in her hands, and Hermione made her way to the couch. Who on earth would write a letter to her? Especially in old-fashioned ink and parchment when they could just call on the telephone? She flipped the envelope over, and was surprised at the bright purple wax seal. The coat of arms, if that is what it was, contained four animals surround the letter "H" and underneath this letter was a phrase in Latin. Everything from the ink choice, to the colour of the wax, to the actual parchment in her hands made Hermione both sceptical and nervous with anticipation. Hermione slid her fingers carefully under the seal and opened the letter.

_Dear Ms Granger, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. Please reply by owl no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I'm a ...witch? She shuffled through the other papers enclosed. Her parents whispered quietly in the other room with the instructor who had come from the school in question.

"So what does it mean exactly? Will this only be through secondary education? We had hoped Hermione might have developed an interest in following in our steps..."

The murmurs in the kitchen leaked under the door, but Hermione paid little attention. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and she could feel it. There was no other word to describe the ability that had seemingly lain dormant within her. She had felt it before in situations where she felt stressed; the solutions to her problems had always come to her immediately. She got up from the couch, and walked into the kitchen. The tiny man paused his speech as Hermione entered. She offered him a brief smile and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Mum, dad, I think I'd really like to go to this school." Her mother and father exchanged serious glances before directing their attention back to their only daughter.

"Well, if you've really given it some thought..." her father trailed off, casting another side-glance at his wife.

"I have," Hermione stated immediately. "I just- have a feeling."

"Simply wonderful news! Hogwarts will definitely be a marvellous experience for you. I can't wait to have the opportunity to teach you myself!" The gentleman became so excited by her response that he toppled out of the chair, and everyone else jumped up at once to help him. He waved them off chuckling.

"So sorry. I'm overly excitable by nature. Not to worry, not to worry."

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't think I caught your name, and what is it that you teach exactly?" Hermione asked the small man.

"Oh yes, my dear! I am Professor Flitwick, Professor of Charms and head of Ravenclaw House."

"Charms?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes," he replied searching the room for an unseen object, "Right, for example:" he lifted his arms up, causing his robe to billow out and with a rapid movement his flicked his wand out from inside his robe and moved his wand in a distinct pattern.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The saltshaker lifted off the table and Professor Flitwick spun it around in a circle.

"Wingardium Leviosar?" Hermione asked; her eyes gleamed with excitement and anticipation as well as a distinct desire to learn more.

"Well, not exactly. Of course you'll learn more once you get to school and begin your assignments, but pronunciation is vital to getting the spell to function correctly. It would be levi-o-sa."

Hermione nodded, and turned back to look at her parents who looked both puzzled and amused. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"Well, I do hope I've answered any and all of your questions." He paused for a moment in the case of a final question. "I shall go ahead and inform Professor McGonagall of Ms Granger's intention to accept the position available for her at Hogwarts. If you do have any further questions, the contact information as well as how it works is detailed in the letter I gave you. You will also find the ticket enclosed for the train to Hogwarts as well as directions on how to enter the station. Thank you so much for your time, and again, welcome to Hogwarts Ms Granger."

Mrs Granger directed Professor Flitwick out of the house, but before the end of the walk, he somehow managed to disappear into thin air.

Hermione took another look at the list of supplies needed for school.

"Could we go shopping for these things tomorrow? I'd like to get a head start on the material. I mean- I don't know exactly how much everyone else is going to know, so I'd like to make sure I'm at least on the same page as them."

Mr and Mrs Granger smiled at each other. She said to her husband, "At least some things will never change."

END CHAPTER ONE


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: **_Hello! I'm so excited and thankful for my review and new followers. I hope that you enjoy this next section. It is significantly longer, but it will be counteracted by a shorter chapter next time. Reviews are welcome, and as always all rights go to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO<p>

Hermione spread the books all across her room. She had already begun reading several textbooks, each one more fascinating than the last. The texts were lengthy and a few seemed out-dated, but the new knowledge was intoxicating. Hermione spent hours pouring over the material she needed for school, in addition to a few other books she had convinced her parents to purchase for her better understanding.

"Well, I mean, even if I am a witch and I'll learn about the history of witches and wizards in England, what if there are things that they don't teach that they'll just expect you to know, or other facts that are just so common sense they don't bother to instruct on them at all?!"

Her parents needed very little convincing, and despite their continued confusion over their daughter's abrupt life changing discovery, they still desired for Hermione to do the best that she could in school.

Time flew by quickly, and before any of them knew it, September 1 had arrived. Mr and Mrs Granger helped Hermione load all of her equipment into her trunk before loading it into the car. The drive to London felt unusually quick to Mr and Mrs Granger, but forever to Hermione. They quickly unloaded the car, but Mr and Mrs Granger hesitated before going in.

"Let's check the directions, one last time, dear," Mrs Granger suggested to her husband who already had the letter, detailing the instructions on how to enter the station, in his hand.

"All right, it states King's Cross Station, right here we are. Then it states Platform 9 and 3/4," Mr Granger blanched and turned to look up at his wife.

"But darling, there isn't a 9 and 3/4, is there?" he asked.

"Keep on reading, please, dad," Hermione pleaded.

"Platform 9 and 3/4 will be found between Platforms 9 and 10. The final barrier before Platform 10 will be the place you will need to enter. Walk directly through the stone and you will enter the hidden station." Mr Granger finished, looking back up at his wife and daughter.

"Well, best go and see if we can get through." Mrs Granger finally added after a substantial moment of time.

The Granger family acquired a trolley and rolled Hermione's trunk inside walking nervously towards Platforms 9 and 10. Hermione scanned the archways, and saw a young blond man walk through what appeared to be the solid barrier. Hermione sped up, while her parents exchanged glances behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"It's through there, but we'll need to go quickly, I presume, lest someone see something they shouldn't." Hermione said quickly, turning around and walking briskly towards the stone wall. She took a deep breath and then walked into the wall and out through the other side. A giant scarlet steam engine train waited, billowing steam, while Hermione exhaled. Many men and women were dressed in wizard's robes, hugging and kissing their children. She could hear the sound of owls screeching in their cages, the whistle and hiss from the train, as well as the hissing of cats. One boy with a round face ran after a toad yelling, "Trevor!"

Hermione looked behind to see if her parents had been able to enter. They had made it through the magical barrier and were just as stunned as Hermione had been. Diagon Alley had been an incredible sight to them, but the sight of the train made the whole experience a reality for them. Mr Granger glanced up at the clock displaying the current time and the departure time.

"We arrived a bit early just to make sure we could help you find your way in. Why don't we go ahead and help you find a seat and get your trunk stowed away?" Mr Granger offered. They meandered onto the train, and were pleasantly surprised by the separate rooms. They finally found an empty room off to one side and slid the door open. Mr and Mrs Granger helped Hermione load her luggage into the rack, when in walked the round-faced boy.

"I'm so sorry, but have you seen my toad, Trevor? I just lost him and my Gran will kill me if I can't find him." The boy asked looking incredibly distraught.

A small ribbit from the corner of the room alerted the boy to his toad.

"Oh thank goodness!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I'm Neville Longbottom. I'm a first year. Is it your first year, too?" Neville asked nervously.

"Yes! I'm so excited to be going to Hogwarts. I just can't wait to be sorted, and I'm so terribly excited for classes to start. There's just so much I don't know. Oh, and my name is Hermione Granger." Hermione began rambling. Mr and Mrs Granger waited until she gasped for breath before they stated that they had better get going soon before the train left. Neville stood awkwardly, and suddenly started speaking, "Would you mine terribly if I joined you? It's just that I don't really know anyone else yet, and you're just so-" Neville stopped upon the arrival of an elderly woman in a large hat and bright red purse.

Hermione smiled pleasantly at the woman who was glaring at Neville before accepting Neville's proposal. The Granger family exited the train quickly, with Hermione giving her parents a final goodbye before she reboarded the train.

Hermione had difficulty returning to her cabin as many people crowded the passageway. A young guy with dreads held something in his hands that was making many girls around him squeal in terror. Hermione rolled her eyes, but looked back when she heard a voice.

"Oh c'mon Lee, just put it back in the box. There's no point in holding it in your hands if you aren't gonna let it out," an older boy stated. He couldn't have been much older than her, but his flaming ginger hair stood out against his companions except for the boy directly next to him: his perfect identical.

"Oh, I dunno Fred, I reckon that Lee can get a good deal better scare from his hands than from inside that box," his twin replied. Hermione caught the eye of Fred before blushing and making for her cabin. Her heart pounded slightly, and for the first time she was especially aware of how frizzy her hair was that day. Hermione nervously patted her hair, and jumped when the door slammed open. Neville glumly entered the cabin.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to," Hermione said pointedly.

"Yeah, my Gran told me off for losing Trevor. Well, at least he's safely in my pocket. For now at least." Neville sighed.

The scenery changed as they left London and headed north. Hermione left for the lavatory to change into her robes, and waited in the empty cabin for Neville to get back after he had changed. Soon after he returned, an older witch opened the door and asked if they would like to buy any sweets off of her trolley. Hermione didn't recognize any of the goods she was selling, and had decided not to get anything, but Neville got up to grab some liquorice wands and Cauldron Cakes.

"You sure you don't want anything Hermione?" Neville asked as he handed over his money.

Hermione paused, "I haven't ever eaten any of those things. Well, actually, I've never even heard of any of those before." Neville grabbed his treats and sat down, opening up a package of Cauldron Cakes, and handing a piece to Hermione.

It was pleasantly spiced and sweet. Neville and Hermione ate in silence until Neville nervously patted his pocket and his face fell.

"Oh no." Neville moaned. Hermione stood up quickly looking around.

"What? What is it?"

"I've lost Trevor again." Neville slunk into his seat, while Hermione continued to scope out the compartment.

"Maybe he jumped out when you bought the snacks?" Hermione suggested. "I can look around here if you want to go check out the passageway?" she continued. Neville exited and headed for the end of the train, whilst Hermione searched through their compartment. After failing to find anything, she followed Neville's path towards the back of the train, meeting up with Neville.

"Any luck?" she asked. Neville shook his head, and Hermione immediately opened the door to her right.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said to the two boys in the cabin. The red-haired boy responded, but Hermione had stopped listening. He reminded her of that boy named Fred she had seen earlier. She noticed he had a wand in his hand, and asked him, "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

Hermione sat down in an empty seat eager to see someone else perform magic. The boy cleared his throat and recited what sounded more like a poem than a spell. Hermione sat for a moment glancing down at the rat, but seeing no changes asked him if the spell was real at all. Most of the ones she had read about had only been words or word combinations that sounded like Latin.

Once she started talking she didn't stop, only pausing to take a deep breath after asking the boys who they were. The boys introduced themselves as Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. At the mention of Harry Potter, her brain clicked into gear. It was a name she had read several times from the additional books she had picked up. She told him about some of the books she had found his name in, but to her surprise, he had no idea.

Taken aback she asked what house they hoped to be in, but realized by the looks of surprise on Ron's face that she was rambling again. She paused and looked back at Neville whom she had forgotten, then stated they had better get going to look for Trevor. She got up and turned to leave before glancing back and noticing that they were still wearing regular clothes.

"You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." Hermione and Neville left to continue to search for Trevor.

END CHAPTER TWO


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: **_Hello! I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I posted last. School has me pretty busy so I'm not sure I'll be writing too much while I'm working during the semester, but I haven't given it up yet either! Thank you for you subscriptions and reviews. Reviews are always welcome! Last, and not least, I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to J.K. Rowling!_

* * *

><p>START CHAPTER THREE<p>

Hermione and Neville scoured the train for Trevor when they overheard a commotion at the end of the train. Hermione turned to Neville.

"I'm going up to speak to the conductor. At least to figure out how much longer we have on the train and see if maybe they know where Trevor may be."

Hermione squeezed away from Neville, leaving him in the middle of the corridor. As she made her way towards the front of the train, Hermione scanned the cabins for any sign of Trevor. She saw the cabin with the two red-haired twins, and the boy with dreadlocks. There were a few girls in the cabin with the guys. Hermione didn't realize she was staring until one of the twins looked up and caught her eye, nudging his brother. Hermione felt as if her legs were frozen in place. Her cheeks tinged with pink, and suddenly her feet pushed her, running towards the front of the train, refusing to look behind. She heard a sound.

"Oy!" She kept moving through the corridor.

"I said hey!" The voice was much closer. She chanced a glimpse. It was one of the twins. She ran up to he door and knocked loudly, panting slightly.

"Can I help you?" the twin asked. Hermione didn't reply, but knocked again.

"You know it rude to stare." He waited for a response. "And to not respond when someone is speaking directly to you." The boy stared at her.

Hermione knocked on the conductor door a third time, before turning her attention to the twin.

"I'm looking for Trevor," she stated. The boy looked confused before Hermione realized that he wouldn't have any possible idea what she was talking about.

"He's a toad-" The door behind Hermione opened causing both the boy and Hermione to jump. A short man coughed loudly.

"Can I help yeh?" he asked, coughing once more.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if we were close to arriving, and wondering if perhaps, maybe you had seen a ...toad?" Hermione's face became pinker as she continued speaking.

"Ah, well, we should be arriving shortly. We'll announce when we are five minutes out. And as for the toad, I personally haven't seen one, but when the luggage gets taken in, we'll keep an eye out." The conductor immediately shut the door. Hermione didn't move. The twin chuckled.

"You're looking for- wait- a toad? That's named Trevor?" The twin asked cracking up more.

"Yes! Neville lost his toad, and I'm trying to help him find it, and if you haven't seen it, then I have no further need to ask anything else of you." Hermione huffed and charged off towards the back of the train while the boy's laughter echoed in her ears.

Neville sat alone in their cabin, but jumped out of his seat when Hermione slammed the door open.

"No luck. Any with you?" Hermione asked brusquely. Loud voices came floating down the train. Hermione whipped around and marched towards the noise with Neville following. Three boys ran by Hermione and Neville muttering about a rat when Hermione and Neville found the compartment with Ron and Harry.

"What has been going on?" She asked shortly. The compartment was completely trashed with sweet packages scattered all over the floor, and opened wrappers lying discarded hither and thither. Hermione watched as Ron picked up a limp rat eyeing it with distrust. She listened to the description of a boy called Malfoy while continuing to look around the compartment in a last bid for the discovery of Trevor. Ron asked her if she needed anything. It reminded her so strongly of the twin she responded quickly, sharing the information about the imminent arrival, and quickly questioning if they had been fighting before the term had even started.

Ron asked her leave them so they could change, and Hermione sniffed stating she had only been out because of all the commotion. A black mark on Ron's nose drew her attentions and she pointed it out to him before turning around and heading back to their compartment.

The scenery outside the train was dark, and as the train began to slow, a voice announced that five minutes remained until their arrival and that all luggage needed to remain on the train. Nerves and the realization of upcoming sorting began to mount for Hermione. Neville remained nervously quiet, until the train stopped and they exited. A loud voice called for first years, and after they had all gathered, they followed a path down and around a bend before Hogwarts came into view.

The castle was impressive and distinctly magical. It reflected onto the large lake that lay before them. The large man pointed out the boats to the first years and asked them to have no more than four to a boat. Hermione and Neville filed into a boat with Ron and Harry. With a great shout, all the boats moved off at once in the direction of the mountain upon which the castle was perched.

END CHAPTER THREE


End file.
